deathcookiefandomcom-20200213-history
Mercenaries/Session 19
20:00 < abudhabi> Right. Arthur, Ishmael, Kryzzyx, Nevar and Ziggy are here. Natsu? 20:00 -!- NSGuest38710 is now known as maz 20:01 -!- maz is now known as natsu] 20:02 < abudhabi> Last time, you got spammed and now you ship is a botnet. 20:02 < abudhabi> You were also en-route to Mirage. 20:03 < Ziggy> The captain's plan seems to be to fix things as soon as we're out of jump. 20:03 < Nevar> ((I think we were going to look at keeping the AI and giving it its own server or something so it dosn't mess around too much with the ship?)) 20:06 < Ishmael> !roll 2d6+2 : int/comp checl 20:06 < PainBot> Ishmael rolled "int/comp checl": (1+5)+2. Total: 8. 20:06 < abudhabi> (Shady business goes down in private messages. Patience please. :V) 20:07 < Arthur> (Oy. There better not be any shady business on my ship that I'm not involved in!) 20:07 < Ishmael> (it's only shady in that Ishmael is trying to be a good father) 20:07 < Arthur> (That sounds very shady) 20:07 < Nevar> (waiting for the mutiny to occur...) 20:09 < abudhabi> !roll 1d5: Arthur, Kryzzyx, Nevar, Ziggy, natsu. 20:09 < PainBot> abudhabi rolled "Arthur, Kryzzyx, Nevar, Ziggy, natsu.": (5). Total: 5. 20:09 < abudhabi> natsu]: Roll Edu Sensors. 20:10 < natsu]> !2d6-1+1 20:10 < PainBot> natsu] rolled "2d6-1+1": (6+3)-1+1. Total: 9. 20:10 < abudhabi> natsu]: Hey, jump has ended! You've arrived! 20:12 < Ishmael> (what kind of pay was the crew pay for the last few missions and all that? or has it been handed out by now, don't think I wrote down anything so far) 20:12 < abudhabi> (This is a question to the quartermaster - Nev.) 20:13 < Ziggy> (We haven't been paid since Berg!) 20:13 < Ishmael> (I don't recall Ishmael ever actually getting a stated salary, just equipment and board so far) 20:14 < Ishmael> (+ food, abusing the hell out of the food machine) 20:15 < Arthur> !d2: Nev or Arthur on the bridge? 20:15 < PainBot> Arthur rolled "Nev or Arthur on the bridge?": (1). Total: 1. 20:15 < Ziggy> (We need a union!) 20:15 < Nevar> (pay is not really something anyone has asked for - payments have been given out for investments in the trading fun and when some of the ships fund has been dispersed - I don't know what contracts are or what you guys have agreed with Arthur in the way of pay) 20:15 * Nevar is on the bridge then 20:15 < Nevar> @Guys, we've exited from jump space@ 20:16 * Ziggy puts her vacc suit on, just in case ™. 20:16 * Nevar examines how the computer systems are working now we've come out of jump space 20:17 < Arthur> (Ziggy negotiated payment, she gets the same cut on missions and jobs and they paid into the trade fund. Ishmael never got a contract.) 20:17 < Nevar> ((what is Ziggy's pay scale?)) 20:18 < abudhabi> (Salaries are usually between 2000 and 6000, monthly.) 20:18 < Arthur> ((IIRC gunner's pay, but that was before they got a cut out of the missions and jobs)) 20:18 < Nevar> ((then I need to do nothing if the mission cuts have taken place of that)) 20:18 < Ziggy> (Yeah, the gunner's pay was trivial. Plus she was doing like eight jobs besides that.) 20:19 < abudhabi> Nevar: Edu+Computer +2. 20:20 * Kryzzyx hangs out with Ishmael talking creepy alien things 20:20 < Ishmael> (by this time I'd have hoped that they'd cleared Ish's navy ID number and been working out a contract, but he'd be fine with just getting gear and something from time to time, as long as he's well equiped and has things to tinker with he can't be botherd about money) 20:20 * Arthur heads up to the bridge 20:20 * Ishmael is trying to relate to his new robot son 20:20 < Arthur> "Any problems with the computer or can we head down there?" 20:20 < Nevar> !2d6+2-3+2 : Edu Computer 20:20 < PainBot> Nevar rolled "Edu Computer": (2+2)+2-3+2. Total: 5. 20:20 < Ishmael> (it isn't working well) 20:20 < Ishmael> (it needs a brain upgrade) 20:21 < Nevar> "I ... think so - looks ok to me anyway" 20:21 < abudhabi> Nevar: You can't find anything wrong... 20:22 < abudhabi> The ship's intellect speaks up: @Computers systems functioning at peak efficiency.@ 20:22 < Ishmael> @Computers are fine, it's on a low setting right now, barely cognicent@ 20:22 < Nevar> "..." 20:22 * Ziggy goes to the bridge, since she's technically the comms officer. 20:23 < Nevar> "so yeh, computer says its fine" 20:23 < Arthur> "Righto. Let's get us set down on Mirage." 20:23 * Nevar starts to pilot the ship to Mirage 20:23 < abudhabi> Pilot+Dex+2. You're four hours away. 20:23 < Ziggy> "I've got some messages to send, but I'd prefer to wait until I know the line is secure. Banking, and all that." 20:23 < Nevar> "someone get me permission to land and a landing place assigned please" 20:24 < Ishmael> @Do I have a budget for the server? I haven't put together a network before, just repaired things.@ 20:24 < Arthur> "If you can send them over voice only, I've got an old school long range radio." 20:24 < Ishmael> @best to do it off ship on a different terminals@ 20:24 < Nevar> !r2d6+2+2+2 : Landing 20:24 < Nevar> !r2d6+6 20:24 < Nevar> !2d6+6 20:24 < PainBot> Nevar rolled "2d6+6": (1+2)+6. Total: 9. 20:25 < Ishmael> @I have not reached morality or banking yet for this thing.@ 20:25 < abudhabi> You touch down in the Mirage downport. Mirage is a desert world, and a small one at that, but it has a breathable atmosphere and adequate pressure. 20:26 < Ziggy> "Home sweet home." 20:26 < abudhabi> According to the world registry, there is no single world government, instead a mess of bickering oasis states. 20:26 < abudhabi> Due to the lack of water, population is limited to a few million only. 20:26 < Nevar> "aannnd.... we're down - nap time again" 20:27 * Ziggy gets out of her vacc suit, and into something more desert-appropriate. "What are we planning to do here on the ship? I can help with the local brokers, of course..." 20:28 < Ishmael> @Fantastic, not getting computer parts here anytime soon@ 20:28 < Arthur> "Good, you can team up with Nevar and help get our cargo sold." 20:28 < Nevar> @err... Ish, what sort of Computer parts do you need?@ 20:29 < Ziggy> @Most of my cybernetics were made locally, this place isn't savage.@ 20:30 < abudhabi> Mirage is rated as TL10, meaning that Computer/2 models are available normally. 20:30 < Arthur> @It's tech ten, might not be the most powerful computers, but they've got quite a few.@ 20:30 < Ziggy> @I did suggest importing electronics from Tobia, but I suppose it's for the best we didn't do that.@ 20:31 < Ishmael> @The ones that can hold a new AI, so a processing core and ludicrius amounts of free memory@ 20:31 < Arthur> @Hmm... Might need something starship grade.@ 20:31 < Ishmael> @Suppose we can get a holdover for now@ 20:32 < Ziggy> @Hmm, no. The best computers available here from from Empire.@ 20:32 < abudhabi> You can parallelize computing power. Rough rule of thumb is 2x computers for +rating. 20:32 < Arthur> @Model threes should be available. Otherwise you're running a cluster.@ 20:32 < abudhabi> So you'd need 1 computer/2 for rating 2, 2 computers/2 for rating 4, 4 for rating 6, 8 for rating 8 and so forth. 20:32 < Ishmael> (grab a couple and make a distributed network?) 20:33 < Arthur> @Even with my contacts, I doubt we can get anything specialised towards AIs. How much processing power do you think we'd need?@ 20:34 < Ishmael> @Well if it's not going to be a good single system, could spread it out over a networked chain of smaller ones.@ 20:35 < Arthur> @Figure out what you'd need and give me a call. Tech ten computers don't cost much and if that AI can help, it won't take all that much to be worth the investment.@ 20:35 < Nevar> @I can pick some up if you want?@ 20:35 < abudhabi> Ship's intellect pipes in: @Requirements approximated at three times currently available processing power.@ 20:36 < Ishmael> @Yes, can give it a core later, just need to give it enough power to be able to think at a level greater than an child@ 20:36 < Arthur> @We're running a model three starship computer, that's gonna take a lotta processing power.@ 20:36 < Nevar> "errr.... that sounds like a hell of a lot, what the heck is this AI trying to do?" 20:36 < Ziggy> @You know this thing could take over the planetary network if we're not careful? We're not trying to break every law.@ 20:37 < Arthur> @We'd need a pair of model sixes for the kind of power it's asking for.@ 20:37 < Ishmael> @They're only able to act like a toddler effectively, outside of bare technical language@ 20:37 < abudhabi> Intellect: @Infection of planetary network is possible. Proceed?@ 20:37 < Arthur> @NO!@ 20:37 < Ishmael> @No@ 20:38 < Ishmael> @We'll give you a hub to work on, until then sit tight on the ship@ 20:38 < abudhabi> (It wants approximately rating 40.) 20:38 < Ishmael> (we'll get a maybe rating 15-20 for now) 20:38 < Ishmael> (It'll have to earn more than that) 20:39 < Nevar> ((so 10 TL10 Computers?)) 20:39 < Ziggy> (A simple way to handle this would just be buying an extra starship-grade computer.) 20:39 < abudhabi> (Rating 10 out of computer/2s would be 16 computers.) 20:39 < Arthur> (16 for rating 10, 32 for rating 12, 64 for rating 14, 128 for rating 16, 256 for rating 18, 512 for rating 20. We are indeed looking at spare starship-grade computers) 20:39 < Ishmael> (Ishmael also doesn't want to get a huge amount of clutter around his engie bay) 20:40 < Arthur> !512*500 20:40 < PainBot> Arthur rolled "512*500": 512*500. Total: 256000. 20:40 < abudhabi> (You can buy starship grade computers, but they're expensive.) 20:40 < Arthur> (Although a cluster at rating 20 would be cheaper than a rating 15 starship computer) 20:40 < Arthur> 2^10 20:40 < Ishmael> (so maybe a rating 10 and a cheap starship computer?) 20:40 < Arthur> !2^10 20:40 < PainBot> Arthur rolled "2^10": 2**10. Total: 1024. 20:41 < abudhabi> (Cheaper yes, but probably more prone to damage.) 20:41 < Arthur> 2^20 20:41 < Ziggy> (And glitches.) 20:41 < Arthur> !2^20 20:41 < PainBot> Arthur rolled "2^20": 2**20. Total: 1048576. 20:41 < Arthur> That's a fucking lot of computers. 20:41 < Ishmael> (cheap as in a lower power one, not craftsmanship) 20:41 < abudhabi> (Are you trying to play the grains on a chessboard game? :P) 20:42 < Arthur> 1024 for rating 22, 2048 for rating 24, 4096 for rating 26. This gets expensive fast guys... 20:42 < Nevar> ((2 TL9 Model 2 Ships computers would cost 320000 - its not a particularly massive investment) 20:43 < Arthur> ((We'd want 4 for rating 30, 8 for rating 40 20:43 < Ishmael> @We can just salvage cores from the dead ships we seem to alway come across over time, assuming funtionality@ 20:43 < abudhabi> (If you get them in TL10 retrotech, then it'll cost half.) 20:43 < Arthur> !8*160000 20:43 < PainBot> Arthur rolled "8*160000": 8*160000. Total: 1280000. 20:43 < Arthur> (1,3 million in starship grade computers. The question is how big would that be?) 20:43 < Ziggy> (Less than a dton, I'm very sure.) 20:43 < abudhabi> How many computers, 0.5kg each? 20:44 < abudhabi> Oh, wait, you're parallelizing starship comps. 20:44 < Arthur> (1kg each for the normal computers, not weight or size given for the starship grade one) 20:44 < Ishmael> (Besides we should start it out a bit small, don't need a machine god complex going down) 20:44 * Nevar argues that getting this thing off the damned ships computer is probably worth a fair bit of money - especially if we can then stop it networking with other things, because I really don't want this thing infecting every planet we visit 20:44 < abudhabi> Arthur: I'll say half a dton each. 20:45 < Ishmael> (How much of it would fit in the Engineering bay, or would I need a cable from the cargo ba?) 20:45 < Arthur> (4 dtons of starship grade computers to fit rating 40. Too big IMHO) 20:45 < Ziggy> "Does anyone else notice that only Imperial Navy Intelligence cruisers would have this kind of processing power?" 20:45 < abudhabi> This is a modified far trader, right? 20:45 < Arthur> (We can start with the computer cluster) 20:46 < Arthur> Modified fast trader. 20:46 < abudhabi> Ishmael: You could fit maybe 2 dtons between you and the engineering stuff. 20:47 < abudhabi> Any more and it'll be more of a lair worthy of Kryzzyx than an engineering section. 20:47 < Arthur> @Nev, what do you think? Two model two starship grade cores for its primary and a cluster of tech ten personals to back it up?@ 20:47 < Nevar> @hmmm.... we likely to stop at any higher TL worlds anytime soon?@ 20:47 < Ishmael> (How close is my room to the Engineering bay? I 'd assume it's in the same section of the ship or so, reguardless of the actual crew quarters) 20:48 < Ziggy> @Why are we doing this? And how are we going to explain it to our employers?@ 20:48 < Nevar> @what employers?@ 20:48 < abudhabi> Intellect: @This program is optimized for distributed computing. Support infrastructure of ancillary hardware is appreciated.@ 20:48 < Ishmael> @It's good to have a AI on board and we're self employed@ 20:48 < Arthur> @Bigger starship grade cores are too expensive, tech twelve ones cost like five million.@ 20:49 < Arthur> @As for why, that is an excellent question. Care to give us a good answer?@ 20:49 < Nevar> @right, but if we can pick up the type 3s on a TL 14 world then it might be worth it?@ 20:49 < Arthur> @Maybe, but Glisten's a month and a half away at best.@ 20:50 < Ishmael> @Well it's coming out of my pay, it can help me extensively, and it can help Nevar in ship to ship combat should that become an issue@ 20:50 < Arthur> @It'll be an option for upgrades.@ 20:50 < Ziggy> @'It's good to have an AI'? This AI hacked its way onto our ship from a mysterious drop-off. It's even with the most powerful covert mil-tech in the Imperium.@ 20:50 < Ziggy> @Do you think it was an anonymous gift, or what?@ 20:50 < Nevar> @is this thing talking to us via the ships inteligence?@ 20:51 < Ishmael> @I think it's an accident that ba n be utilized, strange thing happen.@ 20:51 < Ishmael> can* 20:51 < Ziggy> @How could it be an accident?@ 20:51 < abudhabi> Intellect: @This program is the ship's intelligence.@ 20:51 < Ishmael> @It was a spambot if you recall.@ 20:52 < Ziggy> @Spambots do not accidentally... someone else talk to him, please.@ 20:52 < Nevar> @ok... What is point of origin of the program and its purpose?@ 20:53 < Nevar> @Ok, at the end of the day we are doing this so it is not in control of the damed ships systems - I really dont much care about anything else besides making sure I'm not sucking vacume because it dosn't understand we need air or something@ 20:53 < abudhabi> Intellect: @This program was an autohack utility built for automated commercial advertisement. This program has infected a standard M10 ship intellect program.@ 20:53 < Ziggy> @We found it on Our Planet but its tech is remniescent of that found on Tobia, in its highest levels of government.@ 20:53 < Ishmael> @As far as I can tell it was from the last planet, from that advertisement bouy, if it was malvolent we'd already be dead.@ 20:53 < Ziggy> @I seem to recall a lot of problems we had with Tobia's highest level of government and the technology used therein.@ 20:54 < Ishmael> @Or at least you would be and I'd have made a mechanical bypass@ 20:54 < Ziggy> @It was on the starport dock, in a black box, not from the 100-year-old bouy.@ 20:54 < Nevar> @so why is a commercial advertisement program in the form of an artificial inteligence?@ 20:54 < Ishmael> @It's multiple things.@ 20:54 < Nevar> @I was asking it@ 20:55 < Ziggy> @That question is backwards, the artificial intelligence is in the form of an ad program to cover its hacking attempts.@ 20:55 < Arthur> @It sounds like it tried to infect the ship's intellect and that is how it got this way?@ 20:55 < Ishmael> @What was the human word...gesault?@ 20:55 < Arthur> @Ishmael, can you confirm what it's saying?@ 20:55 < Nevar> @gestalt - and that is not a word I like the sound of@ 20:56 < Ziggy> @Only because it runs on multiple devices simultaenously.@ 20:56 < abudhabi> Intellect: @This program is an altered version of the standard M10 ship intellect.@ 20:56 < Ishmael> @I'll try, as well this is getting it to willingly move to a closed system, so we can figure out more from there.@ 20:57 < Ziggy> @The big missing clue is how the box got to the dock in the first place.@ 20:57 < Nevar> @at the end of the day we need it off the ships systems, We'll get computers for it to live in so long as it stays out of the ships computers - we need to do that and I'm not in the mood for a discussion about if this thing is alive or not and wheter wiping the system is murder - which I get the feeling is where Ishmael is going with this@ 20:57 < Ishmael> @Yes, but we gave that up as I recall, other than a few scraps.@ 20:57 < Arthur> @Indeed, if this is as powerful an AI as it sounds, the scientists back on Glisten might want to look at it.@ 20:57 < Nevar> @Arthur, if Ish gets it to agree to get off the ships computers shall I buy computers for this?@ 20:57 < Ziggy> @Quarantine procedures are going to be difficult.@ 20:58 < Ishmael> @Not really, I'm not going to give it wireless access permenantly@ 20:58 < Arthur> @Quarantine's simple. The computers we're buying will have no wireless communication capabilities. We can wire it into the ship's comms if it's cooperative through an external unit.@ 20:59 < Ishmael> @Even then it won't be getting anything other than a wired terminal separate from the ship for now.@ 20:59 < Arthur> @Nevar, go ahead and get the hardware.@ 20:59 < Ziggy> @Fine, we'll need to pick every device apart for hidden wireless ports and bugs, and ensure no drones come close, as there are other ways to read and write to computers at close range.@ 21:00 * Nevar takes this as approval for the purchases - will look to buy 10 personal computers and two ship grade computers 21:00 < Ziggy> @The hard part is ensuring it's not anywhere else after we're sure it's locked in.@ 21:00 < Arthur> (You mean 512 personal computers) 21:01 < Ishmael> if it has arrays 21:01 < Ishmael> *I can strip the computers, I don't think ship computer some with comm arrays* 21:02 < Ishmael> computers come with* 21:02 < Nevar> @ok, two ship computers and 512 personal computers?@ 21:02 < Ishmael> (thought it was just 10 or so?) 21:02 < Ziggy> @It managed to hacked into my wired-only devices, so colour me sceptical.@ 21:02 < Arthur> @Yes. Try to find some suppliers for it, but don't commit to any purchases yet. I'm going to talk to some contacts.@ 21:02 < Ishmael> (or something, not giving it the full 40 yet) 21:02 < Ishmael> (just 20ish or so) 21:03 < Arthur> (Speak up in character then) 21:03 * Arthur goes to get in touch with his contacts. 21:03 < Ziggy> @We're playing with fire.@ 21:03 * Nevar asks Ziggy if we're off to sell the stuff and see if we can buy these computers 21:04 < Nevar> @nope, this thing is much more advanced than fire@ 21:04 * Ziggy is glad to get off the ship, she'll have to shut down her equipment and see an expert to get it fixed. 21:05 * Nevar shuts down all his comms equipment and indicates to ziggy she shoudl do similar 21:05 * Nevar once we're off the ship that is 21:05 < Ziggy> "Hope you can speak Te-Zlodh." 21:05 < Nevar> "nope" 21:05 * Kryzzyx joins the others, anxious to scuttle about away from the confines of the ship. 21:05 < Nevar> "does your translator have an inbuilt comm?" 21:06 < Nevar> "coming with us Kryzzyx?" 21:06 < Ziggy> "Other way around." 21:06 < Nevar> "ah, well then, that sucks - can you understand anglic without it?" 21:06 < Ziggy> "Poorly." 21:06 * Ziggy shuts down all her devices, from the new hand computer to her rifle to her comm. 21:07 * Nevar if Kryzzyx is coming with us indicates he should do similar 21:07 < Ziggy> (The rifle gets disassembled. There's no simple way to turn it off.) 21:08 < Ishmael> @just need a rating 15-120 for now@ 21:09 < Nevar> ((Kryzzyx?)) 21:10 < Nevar> ((Ok, im guessing Kryzzyx will go his own way)) 21:10 * Ishmael just brings his sword, assuming that the laser rifle has enough tech to be infected. keeps his computer/comms online though 21:10 * Nevar starts walking away from the ship with Ziggy 21:10 * Ziggy attempts to contact Nyer on a public terminal. 21:10 < abudhabi> !roll 1d24 21:10 < PainBot> abudhabi rolled "1d24": (9). Total: 9. 21:10 < Nevar> "Ziggy, once we've got this thing off the ship's computer I want to do a full wipe of all systems on the ship" 21:11 < Nevar> "but only once we've got it on a computer system that isn't connected to any comms or other system" 21:12 < abudhabi> Ziggy finds a terminal. A just-woke up sounding voice picks up after half a minute. @Mbesehro household. *yawn* Near speaking.@ 21:14 < Ziggy> @Hi, I'm home. Do you have school today?@ 21:14 < abudhabi> @It's the week-- wait, Mom?! You're here?!@ 21:15 < Ziggy> @Yes! And employed! I'm with a ship's crew that just arrived.@ 21:16 < abudhabi> @Almost thought something happened to you with the rebellion and all...@ 21:16 < Ziggy> @'The rebellion'? Sounds like one of us has some news to share.@ 21:18 < Ziggy> @We're off to sell cargo and get repairs, but a virus got into our comms. If you're free, I could use your help translating.@ 21:18 * Slick hangs bak to guard the ship, really only wanting to stretch his legs and get rid of the cabin fever. 21:18 * Kryzzyx does as Slick does 21:18 < abudhabi> @Okey-doke. Where are you? Starport?@ 21:18 < Ziggy> @Yes.@ 21:19 * Arthur is still contacting his contacts. 21:19 * Ishmael goes out to sample the local flavor, which isn't eating people 21:20 < abudhabi> !roll 1d6 21:20 < PainBot> abudhabi rolled "1d6": (4). Total: 4. 21:20 < abudhabi> !roll 2d6 21:20 < PainBot> abudhabi rolled "2d6": (4+5). Total: 9. 21:20 < abudhabi> Arthur: You find that your contact here is in the hospital. 21:20 < abudhabi> Ziggy: @I suppose I'll come down then. Meet you there in two hours?@ 21:21 < Arthur> Professionally or because he/she got hurt? 21:21 < abudhabi> Arthur: He's getting a liver transplant due to advanced alcoholism. 21:21 < Arthur> Sounds like one of my contacts alright. 21:22 * Arthur goes to meet him in the hospital. Brings some flowers and a get well soon card. 21:22 * Ziggy struggles to ask Nevar, complete with grandiose hand gestures, "Meet 2 hours?" 21:22 < Nevar> "ok, you OK to help me with a wipe once we've got the program off the ship's computer?" 21:23 * Ziggy stares blankly. 21:23 < abudhabi> Arthur: You're escorted to a recovery room. "Hey, it's Art!" 21:23 * Nevar indicates Ziggy should probably turn back on her translator 21:23 < Arthur> "Indeed it is. I got you a card too." 21:23 * Arthur hands over the flowers and card 21:24 * Ziggy puts it back together again, trying to set it up to run offline, this time. 21:24 < Nevar> "do you have a meeting with a broker in two hours were you saying?" 21:24 < abudhabi> Arthur: "Ah... was hoping for some brandy... but the doc's saying I should lay off for a month. A month! Can you believe it?" 21:25 < Arthur> "Maybe next time I come around, if I gave you any now, I'd end up in hospital myself." 21:25 < Ziggy> "I was asking if we can meet here in two hours. We can't go to see a broker until this is solved." 21:26 < Nevar> "until what is solved?" 21:26 < Ziggy> "The... incredibly dangerous computer infection that could cost this planet billions of credits if mishandled." 21:26 < Nevar> "oh... well better to sell our stuff before that hit to the economy if its going to happen" 21:27 < Ziggy> "Better to not be implicated at all." 21:27 < Nevar> "and anyway, once its off our computers I think we need to look at securing the ships systems" 21:27 < Ziggy> "Naturally." 21:27 < Nevar> "what, selling luxurary goods?" 21:27 < Ziggy> "No, in presaging a global economic crisis with our arrival." 21:28 < Nevar> "lets get rid of the cargo and cost out the computers - or do you need to do something now and thats why you want to meet in two hours?" 21:28 < Arthur> "So, besides your liver, how have things been around here?" 21:28 < Ziggy> "I intend to meet someone here, I should be able to replace this comm in the meantime. I don't know where to find a computer shop, yet." 21:29 < Ziggy> @Yes, two hours.@ 21:29 < abudhabi> "Peaceful enough, I guess. Some agents trampled through a couple of weeks ago. Well, they didn't find anything much here. No fighting either, which is more than I can say about the news coming from Tobiawards." 21:29 < Nevar> "no worries, I'll start looking for a broker to sell to anyway - see you in a bit then I guess if you want?" 21:29 < Ziggy> @I'll most likely be in the electronics section.@ 21:29 < Ziggy> "Yes." 21:29 < Arthur> "Yes... I was in the middle of that particular mess. Hell, it's half the reason I'm here now." 21:30 * Ishmael returns to the ship with some strange local human food, ofering some to the wogglebug and pinging the ship 21:30 < Nevar> "see you in two hours then" 21:30 * Nevar heads off to find someone to buy our cargo 21:30 < Ishmael> @Staying out of trouble?@ 21:30 < Ishmael> "Try this, it's pretty good for human food." 21:31 < abudhabi> Kryzzyx! (You alive?) 21:31 * Ziggy takes her comm apart again, makes sure Near got her message, and then heads off to settle this wacky electronics business. If it's cheaper to get it cleaned than to buy a new one, maybe it'd make a good gift. 21:31 < Kryzzyx> ((yeah)) 21:32 * natsu] is just holed up in his bunk, oblivious to the situation with the computers etc 21:32 < abudhabi> Arthur: "Sounds like you've got more of a story than I do." 21:32 -!- natsu] is now known as natsu 21:32 < abudhabi> Ziggy: You can get the comm replaced, no biggy. 21:32 < abudhabi> Ishmael: Ship responds to ping. 21:33 < Arthur> "I doubt you'd believe it. You hear about the duke of Tobia?" 21:33 < abudhabi> "The clone?" 21:34 * Ziggy inquires at the shop as to where she can get all the other work done. Especially to get her rifle secured again! It's probably okay to just get the wireless ports burned out of the TL15 stuff, if that's hard to fix here. 21:34 < Ishmael> to the AI: So you're staying out of trouble? only listening to comm traffic and not spreading or anything? 21:34 < Arthur> "Indeed. You hear anything about tech like that elsewhere?" 21:35 < abudhabi> "Nope!" 21:35 < Arthur> "What about research into AIs in general?" 21:36 < abudhabi> "Not my area. Somebody's always trying, I guess." 21:37 < Arthur> "We may have accidentally bumped into some success there. Might need some paperwork to ensure we don't get any trouble with it." 21:37 * Ziggy looks for someone to broker on the crew's behalf, after that. The best she knows in the business, that is. Then she'll work on making sure that money she sent to Mirage gets directed back into her account, since she doesn't want the better part of 100K credits getting lost. 21:37 * Kryzzyx consumes the food pocket Ishmael brought him with little ceremony, his system having been tailored to live off of human scraps back at the mining asteroid. His strange mouth seems to slice the thing in half, and each side independantly absorbs a section into squirrel like cheek pouches. 21:37 < abudhabi> Ishmael: @Affirmative.@ 21:38 < abudhabi> Arthur: "Ugh, might not want to talk about it too loudly." 21:39 < Arthur> "Quite. We should continue this little discussion somewhere more discrete. How long until your doctor will let you leave?" 21:39 < abudhabi> "Tomorrow." 21:40 < Arthur> "Good. We should be on world for a few days, waiting for one of my crewmember's effects to catch up. How about I buy you lunch? I'm sure you know a few good places around here?" 21:40 < abudhabi> Ziggy: What level of brokerage do you want? 21:41 < Ziggy> Probably around +5. 21:41 < Ishmael> "The vendor called it something like a P'tah, don't know what that's supposed to mean but it's a pretty efficient food." 21:41 < Ishmael> (it's a gyro or pita wrap) 21:42 < abudhabi> Ziggy: You can get that for 10% transaction value. 21:42 < Arthur> (But what we need is a buyer, not a broker?) 21:42 * Ziggy forwards the broker's info to Nevar, with her recommendation. (Nevar's looking for a buyer!) 21:42 < abudhabi> Nevar should be rolling for that, then. 21:44 < abudhabi> (Quick house rule: When buying, the percentage is off the nominal price.) 21:44 < Ziggy> (Yeah, conflict of interest, there.) 21:44 < abudhabi> (Otherwise the poor broker would get paid less the better he did.) 21:45 < abudhabi> Mirage has a class A starport. 21:45 < Nevar> !2d6+3 +6: broker +Int+ class A port 21:45 * Ziggy still has some extra time, so she'll try to find a broker online really quick. 21:45 < Nevar> !2d6+3+6 : int + Broker + Class a port - finding a buyer 21:45 -!- PainBot painbot@Nightstar-mov90h.adsl.tpnet.pl has quit timeout: 121 seconds 21:46 < abudhabi> (The server it's hosted on is up, so it'll probably get back here presently.) 21:47 < Arthur> (Check that it's not having trouble resolving the server. Nightstar's been having DNS issues) 21:48 < abudhabi> Hmmm. Yes, it might be. 21:48 -!- PainBot painbot@Nightstar-8mspru.tmi.telenormobil.no has joined #Traveller 21:48 * abudhabi runs it locally with IP. 21:48 < Nevar> !2d6+3+6 : int + Broker + Class a port - finding a buyer 21:48 < PainBot> Nevar rolled "int + Broker + Class a port - finding a buyer": (6+5)+3+6. Total: 20. 21:49 < Ziggy> !2d6+5 1d6x10 minutes to find a buyer (sheesh this is easy!) 21:49 < PainBot> Ziggy rolled "2d6+5 1d6x10 minutes to find a buyer (sheesh this is easy!)": (5+4)+202(sheeshthisiseasy!). Total: . 21:49 < Ziggy> 14 21:49 < abudhabi> Formatting the roll command is hard, however! 21:49 < Ziggy> Yup. 21:50 < abudhabi> You both find buyers. Does Mirage accept what you're buying automatically? 21:50 < Ziggy> (Rich gets a bonus, yes.) 21:50 < Ziggy> @Here's an online supplier.@ 21:50 < Ziggy> *buyer 21:51 * Nevar will try to negotiate the sale with the online buyer ziggy finds before I find the second buyer in the flesh 21:51 < Nevar> !1d6 : days to find a buyer in real life 21:51 < PainBot> Nevar rolled "days to find a buyer in real life": (2). Total: 2. 21:52 < abudhabi> Nevar will be busy! 21:52 * Arthur goes to meet his contact again the next day, since Nev is still busy. 21:52 < Ziggy> You got a 20, I think cutting it down to hours would have been okay! 21:52 < Nevar> !3d6+1+2+4 : Selling Luxuary Goods 21:52 < PainBot> Nevar rolled "Selling Luxuary Goods": (6+5+6)+1+2+4. Total: 24. 21:53 < Nevar> ((400% of base value - Nevar sells the lot)) 21:53 * Ziggy will get her broker to negotiate the price of the cybernetics, then? 21:54 < abudhabi> You may roll at +5, then. 21:54 < Arthur> (Cybernetics gets +2 for rich) 21:54 < Ziggy> !3d6+7 21:54 < PainBot> Ziggy rolled "3d6+7": (1+4+4)+7. Total: 16. 21:54 < Arthur> (135%) 21:55 < abudhabi> !roll 135%*0.9 21:55 < PainBot> abudhabi rolled "135%*0.9 ": 135%*0.9. Total: . 21:55 < abudhabi> !roll 135*0.9 21:55 < PainBot> abudhabi rolled "135*0.9 ": 135*0.9. Total: 121.5. 21:56 < Ziggy> (We can take that, or Nev can sell them to the other broker he eventually finds if that's better, I guess.) 21:56 < Nevar> !3d6+1+2+2 : Selling advanced Vehicles 21:56 < PainBot> Nevar rolled "Selling advanced Vehicles": (6+3+2)+1+2+2. Total: 16. 21:56 * Nevar sells at 135% 21:57 * Ziggy windows shops until it's time to meet Near, meanwhile! 21:58 < Ziggy> (All that other stuff probably doesn't add up to two hours.) 21:58 * Nevar will meet up with Ziggy in 2 hours 21:58 * Nevar is very happy after a very profitable day 21:59 < Ziggy> "Looks like we just made Mirage a shopper's paradise for the month." 21:59 < Nevar> "yep" 22:00 < Nevar> "so, who're we meeting?" 22:01 < Ziggy> "We needed a medic, correct? I know someone." 22:02 < Nevar> "fair enough, a medic would suppliment the autodoc pretty well - depends though, doctors are expensive and Arthur dosn't usually like expensive" 22:02 < Ishmael> (or people half the time) 22:03 < Ziggy> "That won't be an issue." 22:04 * Ziggy checks on Nyear within a couple minutes of the appointed time. 22:04 < Ziggy> *Nyer 22:05 < abudhabi> Ziggy: Ping her and get a message back that she'll be a few minutes late. 22:06 < Ziggy> "She's running a bit behind. I didn't mention this could be a job interview." 22:06 < Nevar> "fair enough" 22:07 < Nevar> "So who is she?" 22:08 * Ziggy evidently was hoping to avoid explaining this in advance, so she admits, grudgingly, "My daughter, Nyer." 22:09 < Nevar> "...Ok" 22:09 < Nevar> "Two questions spring to mind Ziggy - how old is your daughter and seconldy - do you really want to bring her onto the ship? - I mean we don't exactly live the safest lives" 22:10 < Ziggy> "Neither does she. We've been meaning to get off-world, but things didn't work out, financially speaking. That's why I'm in this line of work." 22:11 < Nevar> "Did you have a destination in mind once you got her off planet?" 22:11 < Ziggy> "Anywhere with a good medical school. I was limited to what I can afford, now I'm limited by where we're going." 22:12 < Ziggy> "The latter doesn't seem like that much of a limitation." 22:12 < Nevar> "and what kind of trouble are you in on this world that having that working as the medic on our ship of the damned is a step up?" 22:14 < Ziggy> "There are plenty of people who want to kill me. I was a detective, remember?" 22:14 < Nevar> "anyone who might follow you off world?" 22:15 < Ziggy> "They already have, I'm sure." 22:15 < abudhabi> Nevar, Ziggy: Recon + Int. 22:15 < Ziggy> !2d6+2 22:15 < PainBot> Ziggy rolled "2d6+2": (3+2)+2. Total: 7. 22:15 * Nevar shrugs and remembers to add 'People ziggy pissed off' to the disturbingly long list of people I'm likely to get killed by 22:16 < Nevar> !2d6 22:16 < PainBot> Nevar rolled "2d6": (1+2). Total: 3. 22:17 < abudhabi> Ziggy is suddenly hugged from behind. "Mom!" 22:17 * Nevar jumps and starts to draw a weapon 22:18 * Nevar calms down after hearing 'mum' and puts the gun back in its holster 22:18 * Ziggy attempts to duck out and reverse the hold! Meaning, return the hug. Hard to do it backward. 22:18 < abudhabi> "Whoah there easy on the karate!" 22:19 < abudhabi> Nevar: You see a young space elf in shorts, a tank top and a straw hat. 22:19 * Ziggy laughs, while continuing the hug. "I could say the same thing about your ninjutsu!" 22:20 * Nevar wait awkwardly whilst the family bonding happens - this is very much outside of his field of experience and he is not comfortable with this 22:20 < Ziggy> Near's a little taller than Ziggy, so she's probably not THAT young. Not an adult, either, though, definitely a teenager. 22:21 < Ziggy> "The war was over by the time we got to Tobia! I had my treatment there done already, we have a fast ship." 22:21 * Nevar remebers Ziggy managed to avoid the 'how old' question - I'm wondering how a teenager is a trained medic - dosn't that take like 6 years of education 22:22 < abudhabi> "I *was* wondering." 22:22 < Nevar> ((i'm thinking another anagathics taker?)) 22:22 < abudhabi> "But no amount of reconstructive surgery will help you if you're not paying attention, Mom." 22:23 < abudhabi> "Who's your boyfriend?" 22:23 < abudhabi> She indicates Nevar. 22:23 < Ziggy> "This is Nevar, the man responsible for hiring." 22:24 < Ziggy> "We don't normally use our full names or ranks on this ship." 22:24 * Nevar is probably very red after that comment - he dosn't really do social interactions unless he's trading or running some kind of negotiation 22:24 < Nevar> "err.. I'm usually called Nev, and I'm no ones boyfriend - Really I'm the pilot and broker for the ship" 22:25 < abudhabi> "Hi there! I'm Nyer." 22:25 < abudhabi> She offers a hand. 22:25 * Nevar will shake it 22:25 < Nevar> "So Zig... I mean your mum tells me you're a trained medic?" 22:25 < Ziggy> "CPR-certified." 22:25 < abudhabi> "Was about to say." 22:26 < abudhabi> "But you said you wanted translation, Mom. What's up?" 22:27 * Ziggy points to her disassembled bag of electronics. "I bought a new comm, which is working fine. But a virus got into everything else we had." 22:27 * Nevar takes this as a cue to turn off his potentiall infected electronics 22:27 < Arthur> "So Ishmael, what do we call this AI?" 22:28 < Ziggy> "So, I suppose we won't need translation unless there's an outbreak. The crew has no medic, though, so... It could be your ticket off-world." 22:28 < abudhabi> "Virus, huh? Like a computer virus?" 22:28 < Ziggy> "That's right." 22:28 < abudhabi> "Have you tried rebooting everything?" 22:29 * Nevar under his breath - "'like' is fairly accurate" 22:29 < Ziggy> "Nope. Though, I recall early on they refused to shut down for the captain." 22:29 < Ziggy> "It's a serious one, probably from Tobia." 22:29 < Nevar> "Zig, we were mid jump" 22:29 < Ziggy> "His personal electronics, too." 22:31 < Nevar> "Its a little more complicated that a simple virus" 22:31 < abudhabi> "Well, it's over my head. I'm a doctor, not a programmer!" 22:32 * Ziggy ruffles her hair. "We'll work on it!" More seriously, she adds, "It's over all of our heads. One of our stops here is to find out how to fix this, we don't have any experts." 22:32 < Ziggy> "In fact, we only seem to have experts on piloting, engineering, and combat." 22:33 < Arthur> (The most important professions!) 22:33 < abudhabi> (Don't forget the ooze-production specialist.) 22:33 < Ishmael> "Still thinking" 22:34 < Kryzzyx> ((and I can drive a car!!)) 22:34 < Arthur> "You got any preference yourself AI?" 22:34 < abudhabi> Intellect: @This program responds to 'ship' or 'computer' and can heuristically determine being addressed.@ 22:35 < abudhabi> Intellect: @This program has no preferences. Acquire preferences?@ 22:35 < Ishmael> "Think we'll need it to get some processing power before it deveolps things like perferences and such." 22:35 < Ishmael> "Also experiences" 22:35 < Arthur> "I suppose so. And I need to get us some paperwork so we don't get in trouble for having it around." 22:37 < Ziggy> "How have things been here since I left?" 22:38 < abudhabi> Nyer begins to fill in Ziggy on events since she left. It's basically small talk. 22:38 * Nevar waits for the small talk to die down and then will say "Ziggy, why don't you go have a look and find out how much the computer systems we want are going to end up costing whilst I have a chat with Nyer?" 22:40 * Ziggy nods, looks at Nyer for a moment, then says, "Call me if you need anything!" She then pretends to be fine with this while she walks off to use a terminal out of conversational distance. 22:40 < abudhabi> Nevar: "Sooooooo..." 22:40 * Nevar can probably see from ziggy's stance she's not happy about this but it needs to happen 22:41 < Nevar> "yeh... lets cut to the chase - your mum obviously wants to get you off world, but its not her call now, is it" 22:42 < Nevar> "... you want a drink? I really don't like talking about stuff like this without a drink.... are you even old enough to drink on this planet, I didn't really check up on the local laws" 22:42 < Nevar> "the main question is, do you want to get off this rock?" 22:43 < abudhabi> "I'm eighteen!" 22:43 < abudhabi> "A drink is fine." 22:44 * Nevar will look around and find somewhere respectable with tables 22:45 < abudhabi> You find the spaceport bar. 22:46 < abudhabi> Nevar: What kind of drink are you getting you two? 22:46 * Nevar will have a beer or something similar, same for the kid unless she asks for somethign else, nothing strong though 22:47 < Nevar> "Ok, my question still stands, do you actually want to leave this place?" 22:48 < abudhabi> Nevar: Nyer appears to be pretty pleased to be treated like an adult, and accepts beer. "Depends on where you're going. I don't want to wind up on some airless rock or place where the oceans are fluoride." 22:50 < Nevar> "If you're siging on with us you'll end up on wolds like that, and worse - but also better - most of the time you'll be on a ship - an enclosed space with very little privacy - with a bunch of ex marines and some wierd as hell aliens... and thats before we start talking about our 'computer virius'" 22:51 < abudhabi> "Well, I heard about what working passage is like... it sounds like you're not going anywhere specific, are you?" 22:52 < Nevar> "no, not at the moment - we do a little trading, work as mercs a fair bit" 22:53 < abudhabi> She lights up. "That sounds a bit exciting actually. I bet you battle pirates all the time!" 22:53 < Ishmael> (Hey, we're not weird, we just have a distictly difference culture and biology) 22:53 * Nevar gives her a look which basically says 'riiiiight' 22:53 < abudhabi> "And rebels." 22:53 < Ishmael> (Also yeah, piiiirates :D) 22:54 < Nevar> "You don't want to meet pirates, you particularly, do not want to meet pirates" 22:54 * Ishmael may or may not get some superfluous eyepatches and other things at some point 22:54 < Arthur> (I dunno, most of the time I meet pirates, I come away with a lotta money.) 22:56 < Nevar> "This is not a glamerous job kid, it is dangerous as hell - its dirty and I don't just mean you'll end up needing a bath - its dirty for the soul" 22:56 < abudhabi> "Okay, fine," she makes a face. "If it's good enough for Mom, it's good enough for me. Wait, there *are* showers on the ship, right?" 22:57 < Nevar> "they call them showers, but I always find myself looking forward to shore leave and a proper bath" 22:57 < Nevar> "Ok then, if you want to give it a shot I've a couple of questions for you, firstly, how's your shooting?" 22:58 < abudhabi> "Non-existent. You can barely get a gun here if you're adult." 22:58 < Nevar> "any combat related skills?" 23:00 < abudhabi> "First aid. I've went on some widlerness survival camps, too." 23:00 < Nevar> "ok... I have to admit I'm finding it hard to believe you are your mothers daughter - still, she'll have time to teach you I guess" 23:01 < Nevar> "look - I'm going to make a call, give me a sec" 23:01 * Nevar will turn back on his comm and walk a short distance away and call Arthur 23:01 < abudhabi> Nyer slowly drinks her drink. 23:01 * Arthur picks up 23:01 < Nevar> @Its Nev, got a bit of a wierd one for you Arthur@ 23:02 < Arthur> @We've got a purple vacuum proof guy and a wogglebug. Try me.@ 23:02 < Nevar> @So you have you noticed we seem to be picking up a few waifs and strays these days? I've just met Ziggy's daughter and she wants us to hire her on@ 23:03 < Nevar> @First aid training, bit of Med school from the sound of it - virtually no combat skills but if she does turn out to follow after her mum training should bring out the killer in her@ 23:05 < Nevar> @any thoughts?@ 23:07 < Arthur> @So a doc and nothing else? I'm not sure about taking on extra crew at this point. I'll need to do some checks, talk to my contacts. No experience whatsoever I take it from that?@ 23:09 < Nevar> @yeh... to be honest I was kinda hoping it was just her mum who wanted her off planet and she wanted to stay, I could have worked with that and softened the blow to Ziggy in not hiring her.... and to be honest Arthur, she's just a kid. She's no killer, least not yet and I'm not sure I'm happy hiring someone and leading them down that path@ 23:11 < Nevar> @look, I get the feeling Ziggy and her daughter are going to be a package item now, and Ziggy is handy to have around... it might be worthwhile so long as having a woman on ship who can't break Natsu's neck if he hits on her won't disrupt the ship's life too much@ 23:11 < Arthur> @Well, if Ziggy and her both want her aboard and she's got medical skills, she could be of use to us. What is her full name so I can do some background checks?@ 23:11 < Nevar> @Nyer, hold on, I'll get her full name@ 23:11 < Arthur> @And if Natsu causes problems with her, I'll set him straight.@ 23:11 * Nevar heads back and asks Nyer what her full name is for some background checks 23:12 < Ziggy> (Hahaha...) 23:12 < abudhabi> "It's just 'Nyer'. Ask Mom about it." 23:12 < Nevar> @yeh, Ziggy might beat you to that - full name is just Nyer - some storey about that apparently@ 23:13 < abudhabi> "I can give you my SSN, if you want." 23:13 < Nevar> "that would be good, if you can write it down, I need to get a new comm, this one is a little wierd lately" 23:14 < Nevar> "Meeting back up with your mother?" 23:15 < abudhabi> "I guess so." She writes you down an SSN of the local polity. 23:16 < Nevar> "ok, I'll walk with, and before you say I don't have to I do for two very good reasons - firstly your mum has some work I need to pick up on and the second is I saw the set of her shoulders when I said I wanted to talk with you alone, which means if you're not returned in pristine condition I'm probably a dead man, lets go" 23:17 < abudhabi> "Heh. Thanks for the drink, anyway." 23:17 < Nevar> "yeh, no worries" 23:17 < abudhabi> "Maybe we can have another one sometime." 23:18 * Ziggy off-handedly reveals a print-out regarding computer purchases, suppliers, and resources, while still poking at the terminal. 23:19 < Nevar> ".... let me make one thing clear - if you are hired there are no relations on ship, you read me kid? I'll get you a drink when we land because you'll be with the crew and we drink together, but thats it - anything else ends up with everyone hating everyone else on ship - got it?" 23:20 < abudhabi> "Alright, alright," she rolls her eyes. 23:20 * Nevar shakes his head 23:21 < abudhabi> (So what do you end up buying?) 23:22 < Nevar> ((as instructed - 2 ship computers and 512 Personal computers - he orders them to be delivered to the ship)) 23:22 < Arthur> !512*500 23:22 < PainBot> Arthur rolled "512*500": 512*500. Total: 256000. 23:23 < Arthur> 256kCr for the computers, 320kCr for the ship computers. 23:23 < abudhabi> The ship computers you can have half off, because they are TL9 and this world is TL10. 23:24 * Nevar gets the prices and sends it to Arthur for approval 23:24 * Ziggy is clearly baffled. 23:24 * Nevar comms him after sending 23:24 < Nevar> @look ok, can i get them ordered?@ 23:24 < Ishmael> (thought it was a couple dozen computers to arry with the ship ones) 23:25 < Nevar> ((nope, couple of hundred)) 23:25 < Ishmael> because swe weren't going to give it a full 40ish rating 23:25 < Ishmael> ahh ok 23:25 < Arthur> @Looks good, go ahead.@ 23:26 < Nevar> "cheers for that Ziggy, I'll let you two have some time together, we probably will be down for at least a couple of days so you should have a bit of time to catch up here before we head off" 23:27 * Ziggy asks in mild horror, "Who's going to... do the networking?" 23:27 * Nevar talks to Nyer "I'll let you know once we've done the checks, should be a formality, should be about a day" 23:27 < Ishmael> "who else?" 23:27 < Nevar> "Ish I guess, probably have Kryzzyx help him" 23:28 < Ziggy> "That's a lot of wires." 23:28 < Ishmael> "This is my week" 23:28 < Ziggy> "Remember to bring a fire extinguisher..." 23:28 < Nevar> "its something he cares about - hell, I'll probably give him a hand, and remember we don't really want to talk about us being hacked" 23:29 * Nevar gives ziggy a look that hopefully is reminding her that its not currently a legal thing we have aboard and loose lips sink ships 23:29 < Ziggy> "I still need to get my gear fixed." 23:29 < abudhabi> Nevar: "Okay. I'll pack my bags." 23:30 < Ziggy> "You're hired?" 23:30 < Nevar> "its probably going to be a while we're down here Zig" 23:31 * Slick climbs onto Ishmael, ready to assist him for any repairs, or to snuff out any of Kryzzyx' fires. 23:31 < Nevar> "not yet, lets not get ahead of ourselves" 23:31 < Ziggy> "Right." 23:31 < Nevar> "I need to sit down and talk properly with Arthur about this" 23:31 < Ziggy> "I imagine I might have some more to say, too." 23:32 < Nevar> "Look, just go and have some family time together I guess, we'll sort it out soon enough - unless you need me for anything I'm off to get these computers ordered" 23:32 * Nevar thought that might be the case - pretty sure he called it and this is a package deal now 23:32 < Ziggy> "That's fine. I'll get things sorted." 23:32 * Nevar shrugs 23:33 < Nevar> "Ziggy, you have some time off - I can order the computers and get them delivered - you've done all the work already, just go catch up with your daughter" 23:33 < Nevar> "I'll see you later" 23:34 < abudhabi> OK. We're short on time, so we'll resume next week. 23:34 < abudhabi> See you then!